The Beginnings
by ChibiJinchuuriki
Summary: Kakashi wakes up one morning after having a provocative dream of Rin. The dream ends up changing Kakashi's perspective on his female team mate...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way imaginable, just this one-shot.  
>Originally this was the very first fanfic that i wrote with chapters but since i've lost the will to continue writing it, with the help of <strong>phantom130 5 <strong>and **vanelo159**, this fanfic got turned into a one-shot. enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi's POV<strong>

I don't think I could ever live without the _Icha Icha _series. It's so addictive that I read it every day, not to mention the special edition was released recently, of course as soon as I heard I was first in line to buy it. It's only been a day and already I'm halfway through the thick paperback. As soon as I read the blurb on the back, I was entranced immediately.

This particular book was about the main character turning away a girl a few years back, breaking her heart, but remaining friends. A few years later, he falls back in love with her and the woman is oblivious. I was so engrossed in the book, that I didn't realize it was three in the morning.

"Crap," I thought, I have an A-rank mission with Rin tomorrow and I can't afford to turn up sleep deprived.

"And just when it was starting to get interesting," I added to myself.

The main character had just confessed his undying love to his sweetheart and the pair was now pronouncing their love for each other. One thing about these books was how the author captured the pure, raw emotions felt by the characters, which I found captivating.

I resisted the urge to read one more page and turned off my bedside lamp before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"_Kakashi, please I love you! I've waited so long to tell you… I know I'm different from the others! Please… just give me a chance!" she said bursting out into tears._

"_No, I'm sorry Rin. I just can't make this work. I can't return the same feelings as you… and I probably never will. It's probably best if we remain friends."_

_Rin was crying so badly that I felt guilty. Suddenly the scene changed to my apartment in the present. Rin and I were standing inches apart and I was looking into her eyes._

"_I never knew your eyes were so beautiful before…" I heard myself say._

_Rin smiled her signature smile and leaned forward pull down my mask and kiss me. To my surprise, I moved forward too and embraced her in the kiss. My hands moved to her waist and hers travelled up my chest, coming to rest at my neck. I felt so alive and butterflies were forming in my stomach, so I deepened the kiss. When we couldn't take it any longer, I broke it and we both gasped for air. She smiled at me and leaned forwards so that our foreheads were touching._

"_I love you Kakashi… I always will."_

"_I love you too Rin," I answered. "I always have…"_

I was jerked back to reality when my alarm clock started its annoying buzz. I slammed my hand down to stop the noise from hell and smashed it to bits.

"Great. That's the third one I've broken this month."

With a bang, last night's dream hit me. I didn't usually have dreams, but I guess last night was one of those nights that were out of the ordinary. Strangely enough, I could recall every detail of the dream, from the beginning to the end and the last few words echoed in my mind.

"_I love you Kakashi… I always will."_

"_I love you too Rin, I always have…"_

I thought about it in the shower. It had felt so real. I was watching my younger self ten years ago rejecting Rin's feelings and then my current self if I ever ended up forming a relationship with her. While I was remembering the events, the feelings and emotions came back with them. The butterflies came and I felt my palms sweating. Why was I acting like this? It was just a dream, nothing more.

Realising that I was going to be late for the mission, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and turned off the tap.

Just as I put on my jounin flak jacket, a playful knock sounded on the door. Realising who it was, I picked up my stuff and opened the door.

A very radiant Rin stood before me, flashing a grin before grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

**Rin's POV:**

As usual when Kakashi came to open the door, his face remained neutral, not giving away any emotions or what he was doing just then.

"Got all your stuff?" I asked as we walked to the Hokage tower.

"Yeah, I'm still tired though." He managed to slur.

"I bet you were reading Jiraiya's _Icha Icha Paradise_ late last night! Well, learn from your experiences, that's what you get in the morning afterwards… one very exhausted Kakashi. Anyway, I know you're hungry right? So on the way to your place, I got you some eggplant sandwiches; 'cause I know they're one of your favourites. Here."

As I passed the sandwiches to him, his hand touched mine for a second and he seemed to flinch a bit.

"Thanks."

Kakashi took the sandwiches, turned away, and ate them, all without showing his uncovered face to anyone. From then on, we walked in silence.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Those sandwiches tasted so good. I walked slowly, silently behind Rin. I just couldn't make sense of last night's dream. Why the butterflies still here were and what did it mean? It was a while before I was aware that I was staring at her legs. Before I could stop myself, I began to notice what a nice shape they were.

_Her legs, they're so long and feminine. What would it be like to run my hands up and down those? I bet her skin would be just as soft… Ow!'_

I mentally smacked myself and looked away. Why was I thinking perverted thoughts about my teammate? I didn't know but it was probably the dream somehow.

'_Stupid damn dream'_

I then deemed it dangerous to walk behind her, seeing as every time I looked up, she was in front of me; that would start me again about her legs.


End file.
